Die casting processes are commonly used to form high volume automobile components. In particular, aluminum alloys are often used to form the structural components in the die casting process because aluminum alloys have many favorable properties, such as light weight and high dimensional stability, which allow the formation of more complex and thin wall components compared to other alloys. Traditionally, aluminum die castings have a limitation on ductility due to air entrapment and the formation of iron (Fe)-intermetallic phases. Many technologies developed for reducing these issues, such as semisolid die casting and super-vacuum die casting, form porosity-free castings.